Do You Dream Of Me?
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Kel/Neal one-shot song fic. They have been dreaming of each other for a while, will they finally tell the other?


A/N: I wrote this a while back. It's a Kel/Neal One-shot/song fic. So I hope you like it.

Originally published: August 14, 2004 (Originally published under Descendant of Doom)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the Great Tamora Pierce. The song belongs to Michael W. Smith - Do You Dream of Me?.

**Do You Dream Of Me?**

Kel sighed as she watched her best friend. She felt sorry for him; he had lost the woman he was going to marry. Kel watched as Neal sat looking at his food, his fork playing with his eggs. He looked so depressed and it had been six months. Neal looked up and gave Kel a weak smile.

That night Kel gave a heavy sigh as she climbed into her warm bed. 'Why can't he see I dream about him all the time? I can't believe I fell in love with him again.' She rolled over in bed trying to get comfy. Kel slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Dreams within the still of night_

_On wings of hope take flight inside of me_

_There upon some distant shore_

_We want for nothing more than what will be_

_And you and I, here we are_

_I wonder as we've come this far_

Kel looked around, she was in a field of wildflowers. She turned as she heard her name being called. There stood Neal, his bright green eyes shining; he walked up to her giving her a hug. Kel smiled into his chest then he pulled back and leaned into her, giving her a kiss.

Kel sat up in bed and groaned. 'Why do I always dream about him? Hmm I wonder if he ever dreams of me.' Kel shook her head and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling.

_If I could only read your mind_

_Tell me the answer I would find_

_Do you dream of me?_

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me?_

Neal watched Kel from the corner of his eye. She was talking with Owen trying to convince him to join her at the practice courts.

"I'll go with you Kel, if you want." Neal said. Kel turned her dreamy hazel eyes towards him. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Really? Okay, come on." Kel said and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the mess hall.

Neal moaned as he walked into his room that night. 'That hurt no wonder I like books. But Gods she was beautiful. Did I just think that?' Neal climbed into a hot bath easing sore muscles. 'What's going on? I haven't had feelings for Kel since we were pages. Hmm maybe they never went away. I must have loved her all this time and kept reminding myself she was my best friend not another court lady. I remember always hoping Yuki's hair was brown not black and that she was taller. I guess I can come to the conclusion I was always in love with her. I'm in love with Kel, my best friend.' Neal sighed climbing out of the now cold water, drying himself off. He went to his dresser and took out his nightclothes. Neal got dressed and looked up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

_Love has found a magic space_

_A deep and hidden place where time stands still_

_Now I hold you in my arms_

_You know you hold my heart and always will_

_And you and I, here we are _

_And it's a wonder that we've come this far_

Neal watched the people dance across the floor. He turned to look for Kel; she sat at a table in a beautiful green dress watching the people dance. Neal walked up to her.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked kissing her hand. Kel nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Neal spun them around as they danced and it felt like only they existed. As the song stopped, Neal bent over and kissed her forehead then both cheeks. He led her out into the garden. He smiled down at her as he held her in his arms. Kel blushed lightly. Neal leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips slowly it became more passionate.

Neal woke up breathing heavy. He sighed and kicked off his sheets. He grabbed a pair of breeches and a shirt. He quickly dressed and soon he walked out his door. Neal's feet led him outside towards the garden. He stopped when he saw Kel sitting under a big tree. He walked up to her and sat down. Kel turned towards him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Neal asked.

"No, I can't sleep lately." Kel answered. Neal nodded in understanding. Kel shivered causing Neal to wrap an arm around her when he heard it. Kel leaned her head on his shoulder thankful for the warmth.

_And after all that we've been through_

_You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you_

_Do you dream of me?_

"Why are you up, Neal?" Kel asked.

"Just had a dream; nothing more." Neal responded. Kel lifted her head to look at him, smiled and put her head back down.

"About what?" she asked closing her eyes.

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me?_

Neal's eyes widened and he quickly tried to come up with an excuse, Kel listened to his heartbeat as it started to speed up. She ignored it waiting for an answer.

"Um...well...uh." Neal stumbled for words. Kel grinned.

"Let me guess, you were dreaming about a woman." Kel said, unfazed but feeling her heart sink at the same time.

"Fine but you will never guess who." Neal said.

"Uline, Kalasin, Diane, Thayet, Alanna." Kel said getting a shake of the head every time and a disgusting look for mentioning the Lioness, "Lalasa, Shinko, Eda Bell, Yuki." Kel continued to get a negative especially to Yuki. "Fine I give up. Tell me."

_If I could only read your mind _

_Tell me the answer I would find_

_Do you dream of me?_

Neal just looked at her seriously. Kel sighed and smiled up at him.

"What, I've listed everyone I can think of. Who else could I forget? Unless I was wrong and the person isn't a woman." Kel teased and got a loud curse from Neal. She started laughing and gave a shout of protest when Neal had jumped on her tickling the sensitive part of her neck, the only part of her that was ticklish. Kel started to laugh harder. He finally stopped and looked down at Kel. She was smiling with her eyes closed and she was breathing heavy.

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me?_

Neal smiled down as hazel met emerald green.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked breathlessly.

"There's someone you forgot on your list." He said with a drawl.

"Well, I've named everyone I can think of. Plus I'm certain it's not me." She said matter-of-factly. When he didn't respond, Kel's hazel eyes widened with shock. Neal got up and went to walk away when Kel's hand caught his sleeve. She pulled on him, turning him around and softly pressed her lips to his. Shocked at first, Neal slowly started to respond back to the kiss. When they finally surfaced for air, they were breathing heavy. Kel smiled and leaned against him bathing her in his warmth.

_And after all that we've been through_

_You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you_

_Do you dream of me?_

Neal smiled and kissed her again. Kel pulled away, blushing lightly.

"So, now that you know I dream of you. Are you going to tell me, that you dream of me?" Neal said looking down at her.

"What do you think?" Kel answered and kissed him lightly.

_Do you dream of me?_

_**THE END**_

I hope you liked it. Please Review


End file.
